Interogation
by Rosel
Summary: <html><head></head>Missing scene where Alex finds out about Nikita and Micheal being together. Oneshot Not a romantic Malex fic</html>


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nikita or any of it's characters**

**A/N: So after begging and wanting to see a Alex discovers about Nikita scene and being disappointed I had to write a small little fic of showing how Alex would handle the news of Mikita, this is Micheal/Alex missing scene and there isn't any romantic Malex in this at all**

Alex sat in her kitchen tapping her finger on the counter waiting for the coffee maker to make the coffee. She looked at her watch nervously and then stared in the air. She had gone straight home after Nikita called her and told her that Michael was on her side. She could hear the smile in her voice. Nikita was practically jumping with joy as she was telling her that Michael had found her hiding place and now he is working with them. Alex was about to ask if they were together. She always knew that something had to have happened between them with the way Nikita always talked about him and the way that Michael talked about her. Those talks weren't exactly filled with joy and love. They were filled with hurt and pain and emotional baggage. Then she remembered Nikita told her that Michael knew for a couple of weeks and she remembered a couple weeks ago was when she got back from her crazy hallucination and she came into Nikita's lair seeing the computer destroyed and seeing her completely broken down and shattered. She could tell something was wrong. It was kind of an understatement. Anyone could tell something was wrong. She was completely torn down and devastated. She had never ever seen Nikita so unhinged before. Nikita was the strongest person she knew. She only hoped to have the tiniest bit of strength that Nikita had and she knew she could do anything. Nikita never broke down like that. She never completely doubted herself like that. She never looked so defeated. At the time she assumed it had to do with fighting Division and maybe it seemed hopeless at the moment. Now she couldn't help but wonder if Michael had something to do with it.

After her call with Nikita she called Michael and left him a couple of messages telling him to meet her at her apartment. As she prepared she searched the whole apartment for bugs. It was completely clean and then she went to make some coffee she was on edge and needed to be wide awake for this.

After quite a while there was a knock on the door and it was Michael.

"I got you're messages. Are you OK?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. Come in." Alex said.

"That's why you called you wanted to thank me?" Micheal asked on guard.

"You did put yourself on the line for me. I'm sorry if there will be any repercussions for backing me up."

"There won't be." Michael said simply.

"Good but that's not why I asked you here."

"Why? Did you talk to…?"

"Nikita? Yeah."

"You're freaked?"

"Not, freaked. Concerned." Alex said to Michael sternly.

"Concerned? You don't trust me?" Micheal asked trying to read her.

"I want to. It looks like Nikita trusts you. I just have a few questions first. Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure."

Alex poured him a cup and they sat down at the table. Michael took a sip making a grimace face trying to hide his distaste. Alex ignored his reaction. She had more important concerns then her bad coffee making skills.

"So, how did this happen?" Alex asked.

"What exactly?" Michael asked carefully like he was afraid of answering the wrong question revealing too much.

"You all of the sudden joining our side."

"I found out through your little delusions you were talking and said a name of Nikita's old mission and I followed the bread crumbs to find Nikita."

"And that was it you found where she was and presto changeo you're on our side?"

"Something like that." Michael said pointedly.

Alex searched his rough expression on his face.

Then she asked, "OK next question."

"Alex is this an interrogation?"

"Yes. Next question." Alex said immediately.

Michael gave her a small smile and then hid it.

"OK, shoot."

"Did you blow up Nikita's computer?"

Michael expression got dark and then very sad and he shifted in his seat.

"It's a simple question yes or no." Alex said pointedly.

Michael sighed deeply and said, "It's complicated."

Alex folded her hands on the table delicately and said, "Uncomplicate it for me."

Michael sat there silent for a while mulling it over. Alex sat there perfectly patient waiting for his answer.

"We had issues. I was upset. The issues are over now. Look, Alex, you have nothing to worry about I'm on your and Nikita's side now. OK."

"How do I know you're not going to crack again destroy the computer again?"

She wanted to say, 'How do I know you won't hurt her again?' But she thought better of it.

"Alex is it really so hard to believe that I've seen the bad things that Percy's done and I want to put a stop to it? I mean you've seen me. I've protected you before. I made sure Percy didn't know that you choked when you couldn't kill your target. "

"No, it's not that hard to believe."

"Then what is this about?"

"I just don't want to see her hurt again."

She saw Michael's eyes droop and his face look down so twinge in pain and regret and then he looked her square in the eye and said, "I never want to hurt her like that again, ever."

Alex nodded and took a sip of her coffee and said, "Good. Because if you do, I'm going to have to kick your ass."

Michael laughed a little and Alex smiled and then he said, "If I do. I'll let you."

The End.


End file.
